1 plus 1 equals 5
by downandout44
Summary: just a little something I came up with...WJ all the way!
1. 1 plus 1 equals 5

I came up with this story while on a diet coke high around 3 am on the weekend...it's turning out quite well...the second chapter is done I just have to type it up..hope you like it! r&r

"Woody!Get over here, I have to talk to you,"came the impatient voice of Jordan Cavanaugh in her bedroom

"Yeah honey?"Woody asked standing in the doorway watching Jordan lying down on her bed. It had been 1 month since the Lucy Carver Inn. When they got back Jordan broke it off with Pollack and since then they've been together, going on dates every other day, although almost every single one of them contained chinese or pizza, a movie, and one of their beds.

"Come here,"Jordan moved over to one side of the bed as Woody lied down on his stomach staring intently at Jordan. "Remember the Lucy Carver Inn?"Woody smiled

"How could I forget?"

"Do you remember using any protection?"Woody looked at her with wide eyes

"You're...you're..."Jordan looked in his eyes

"I think I am...I haven't taken a test or anything, but I've felt nauseous for the last week and a half, and I haven't had my period since then either."she looked scared to him, he was pretty sure he looked scared too.

"When are you going to take a test?"she thought about it

"I was thinking about us getting a few...I'd rather do it with you around."Woody touched her cheek with his hand

"Like going to a drug store right now?"she nodded. "Okay let's go."

20 minutes later they got back to her apartment with 5 pregnancy tests, Woody insisted he had to take one too. _"We're in this together."Jordan smiled as he put his arm around her. She knew he was trying to calm her down, and she also knew it was kind of working._ While they were waiting in the bathroom he was sitting on the floor and she was sitting in his lap.

"I love you, you know that?"Woody asked looking at her with a reassuring face

"I know...I love you too,"when the timer on his watch went off they looked at his first.

"I'm not pregnant,"he said with a dissapointed look on his face. She smiled as they each picked up two tests and looked at them.

"Congratulations Woody, you're going to be a daddy."he looked at her for a moment

"Do you want this Jordan?"he asked looking at her seriously

"Of course I do farmboy, it's _our _child, and I already love him or her."Woody smiled

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"he asked looking like a kid at christmas. Jordan smiled knowing if it was a girl she'd be daddys little princess, crown and all.

"Hmmm...I feel girly."Woody smiled,

"Come on, don't you have to call your OB or something?"Jordan nodded. When she called they set up an appointment for the next day. When they got there Woody looked nervous

"Relax Wood, no one here bites, they save that for the maturnaty ward."Jordan said smirking after she went to the front desk to say she was here. They sat down in somewhat comfortable silence for the next few minutes.

"Jordan Cavanaugh?"a nurse with a warm voice called. Jordan stood up and dragged Woody with her.When they got to the room she changed into the hospital gown and sat down. Woody sat down beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stiles, you can call me Kelsey,"the doctor smiled warmly

"As in Howard Stiles?"Jordan asked looking at the doctor strangely

"Ummm, the shrink? Yeah he's my uncle. You two know him?"they nodded. About half way through the exam she got Woody to get off the exam table."Alright, I need you to lie down and roll up your gown,"she spoke softly as she pulled out an ultrasound machine. Jordan shuddered a bit as she put the cold jelly on her stomach

"Wow...you guys see that?"Kelsey pointed to part of the screen, and they nodded. She pointed to another part of the screen, about an inch away from the last point. "What about that?"they nodded again, this time slowly. "What about this?"She pointed to another part of the screen, once again about an inch away from the last point. They looked at her flabbergasted.

"We're having triplets?"Woody asked slowly. Kelsey nodded. "As in three babies? Not one, not two, but three?"

"Yes, I know this comes as quite a shock...I'll give you two a few minutes."She said snapping off her gloves walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"So...we're having triplets..."Jordan looked at him with a blank face

"Yeah..."

I hope you get what the title is about now...I couldn't think of one...Aly came up with it..Andrea had some good ones too though


	2. tellin the guys

Chapter 2!mwah ha ha

/\/\/\/\/\

at the end of the exam they were still shocked. On the way home it was mainly silent until Woody thought of something

"When and what are we going to tell them?"she looked out of the window.

"I don't know...how about 'Woody here got me pregnant and we're having triplets.'or maybe 'Hey boss, I need time off in eight months because Woody and I got pregnant when we were snowed in at the Lucy Carver Inn a month ago'?"she said sarcastically

"I like the last one..brings up memories."Woody said smiling. Jordan just rolled her eyes

"Fine. Let's go now and tell them the news."Garret let her take the day off and Woody called in sick during the afternoon so they could both be there to see their child, well, children. When Woody pulled up to the morgue.

"You ready?"Jordan asked from across the car with half a donut stuffed in her mouth

"We're about to tell the people you think of as family, that I got you pregnant with triplets while we were at a crime scene. I'll never be ready, not in a million years."Jordan chuckled as they walked into the building and they waited for the elevator. When they got out of the elevator they walked down the empty hallway. Just before Woody opened the door to Lilys office it burst open and he fell

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you..."Lily said helping Jordan help him up. "What are you guys doing here? I hear you have the day off."she said wiping herself off

"Well...we have something to tell you but we need the guys here..You get Nigel, Woody you go get Bug and I'll get Garret...we'll meet infront of Autopsy 1."Jordan said and they all went to find the guys.

"Alright you two what's going on?"Garret asked sternly

"Well..umm...we have some pretty big news."Woody said quietly looking down at his shoes

"What's the news?"Nigel asked with a curious expression

"It's a long story, but, here's the short version. You guys remember that case that required me and Woody to go to that Inn..the Lucy Carver Inn..right?"She watched them nod

"Well..Not only did Woody and I get our friendship back, but because of that snowstorm we were stuck for two nights. The second night Woody and I had sex."she smirked inside when all their expressions went from curious to shocked

-Jordans POV-

"Anyway that's why I broke it off with...you know...even though I probably would have soon after we got back regardless of what we did there. Me and Woody have been together since then, and of all the times our first was the only time we went unprotected..."I decided to make Woody blush so I added, "We've kept the drug stores of Boston very busy..." I looked over to see what effect I had on him and I smiled when he blushed ten shades of red. "Yesterday we took a test and I'm pregnant, but today we had an ultrasound and it's triplets. They're due in about 8 months." I grabbed Woodys hand and held onto it as they tried to get over the shock..Garret looked like he was gonna faint, while Bug looked like he was going to throw up from hearing so much about our sex life. Lily was the first to get over her shock

"Oh my god you guys, Congratulations!"Lily shrieked grabbing onto me for a big, not to mention tight, hug. When she finally released me Nigel was waiting for me. I looked over at Woody who was talking to Lily while also engulfed by one of her hugs.

"I'm always here for you love,"Nigel said warmly as we hugged

"I know Nige," after that I assumed he couldn't hold back from saying anything for long.

"You two bloody shagged at a crime scene..I never took either of you for very kinky people. Hmmm...I think I may have miss jugded you Woodrow darling." Nigel said pretending to flirt with him. I laughed when Woody turned uncomfortably. Nigel hugged him and said his congratulations. I caught him giving Bug a look before he turned to me again

"You know this means no chemicals, x-rays, or lifting anything heavier then a scalpal." I grinned

"I know." Garret turned to me

"You know you're like a second daughter to me, so I have to ask...Do you want this?"he looked at me with concern etching his face

"More then anything,"I said softly and in the corner of my eye I saw Woody watching me with a smile showing off all his dimples on his face. "And besides, I've never backed down from a challenge."he grinned

"No you didn't." I turned to see Woody deep in discussion...well not deep...with Bug and Nigel

"So what was it like...you know at a crime scene?"Nigel asked curiously. Woody laughed when he saw the face Bug made

"Oh come on Buggles..You're going to tell me that you're not the least bit curious?"Bug nodded

"Of course! Just because it was at a crime scene doesn't make it your buisness, or the least bit interesting."

"You know, the inn they went to, it's for honeymooners so I bet that they weren't the only ones who were making the bed creak."he smirked when Woody turned red at the memory. I decided to save Woody then

"Hey farmboy..I wanna go home and rest."I said grabbing his arm leading him to the elevator. "Bye guys..it's been fun."the elevator doors closed leaving a stunned Bug, Nigel, and Garret, and and excited Lily.

when they got to her apartment they decided to order chinese and talk. The food got there around 30 minutes later.

"So..."Jordan started while taking out a container of noodles

"So..."Woody repeated digging into his rice

"What are we going to do?"

"I dunno...we'll defiantly need a bigger place."Jordan looked at him

"Duh. You want to know the fun part about two am feedings?"Woody shrugged then nodded

"I only have two boobs so you'll be there everytime as well."Woody shrugged again

"You think your dads place would be good?"she nodded

"Yeah..it has a few bedrooms plus the master bedroom."she said in between mouthfuls

"That's good..my apartment is up next month..I was thinking about moving anyway."she looked at him surprised

"Really? Where?" he looked at his hands sheepishly

"There's an apartment for sale in your building."she smiled and took his carton out of his hands and placed it on the coffee table. She replaced the carton with her hands. Her squeezed them loosely. She got up and pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon let's go lie down.:she said leading him to her bedroom. When they lied down on top of the sheets they looked at each other

"You think we'll be ready?"Woody asked interlacing her hand with one of his

"I don't know...probably not but we have the morgue, and as time goes on we'll learn.."Woody nodded

"Just one thing- I trust Nigel with almost anything but he's the last one to babysit. I don't want our kids to grow up goth on ufos."Jordan laughed as she nodded. When they finished eating they talked about who they wanted the god parents to be. They decided to just have two instead of two for each child.

"How about Lily?"Jordan asked and Woody thought for a moment

"Nah...I mean she's good, but, I'm thinking more along the lines of Garret and Renee."she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Renee? Why Renee?"

"Because...she's with Garret, but more importantly she's also pregnant..with her second..like 5 months or something, so she could help you through some of it."Jordan thought about it

"I guess...how should we tell them?"

"How about we invite them over for dinner something?"Jordan nodded

"I love you...you know that?"Woody smiled

"I love you too Jor."he leaned in to kiss he. As the kiss deepend Jordan climbed on top of Woody and put her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm..."Woody moaned softly as he flipped them over so that he was now on top of her.

"Is this gonna hurt them?"he asked looking concerned

"Nope...there's a wall that no one can get through..not even you farmboy."Woody smiled as she pulled him by his neck down to kiss her. She gripped the bottom of his t shirt and pulled it over his head. When every article of clothing was on the floor there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?"Woody asked to no one in particular. Jordan sighed as she wrapped a blanket around herself and gave one to him. "Thanks,"he smiled meekly. She wrapped an arm around his waist and they walked to the door

"Who is it?"Jordan asked quietly as Woody looked through the peephole


End file.
